


Post-Spooky Mormon Hell Dream

by StartTheFire



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Almost Kiss, Gay, M/M, bc connor is a gay mess, elder mckinley is in denial gay, in denial gays, mcpricely - Freeform, pining connor (book of mormon), the book of gaymon, theyre pretty much canon, wow i should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: The Spooky Mormon Hell Dream. He had it every night. But recently, it had gotten worse. Worse meaning Kevin Price. He had to be there! Every single time! Elder Price and his handsome- no! He was straight. Elder Connor McKinley was the straightest boy ever.





	Post-Spooky Mormon Hell Dream

Connor’s eyes suddenly snapped open, his entire body sweating. There it was again. The Spooky Mormon Hell Dream. He had it every night. But recently, it had gotten worse. Worse meaning Kevin Price. He had to be there! Every single time! Elder Price and his handsome- no! He was straight. Elder Connor McKinley was the straightest boy ever. That’s what he always told himself.

The Elder sighed and took a few deep breaths in, still feeling… shook by his Hell Dream. They seemed to haunt him every night. And since Kevin seemed to be appearing in them as they got worst, it had to be Kevin’s fault. Connor had to go over there right this instant and find out why! He couldn’t wait until morning, he didn’t want to suffer through another Spooky Mormon Hell Dream.

Connor grabbed his coat and put it on over his pajamas. He rushed over to Elder McKinley's bed. He stopped for a few seconds and admired the sleeping Kevin before turning red and pushing his arm slightly.  
“Elder Price!” he commanded, his voice a low whisper as to not wake the other sleeping Elders.

Kevin shifted over in his sleep, his eyes opening a crack. As he notice Connor’s face right in front of him, the mormon boy’s eyes widened and he sat up slightly in his bed. “Elder McKinley..?” he muttered, half asleep, “What the heck?”  
Connor felt his face flush as he grabbed the brown haired boy’s arm, trying to pull him out of bed. “We need to talk!” he said, his voice still a somewhat whisper.

Kevin Price shook his head, feeling himself start to wake up as the ginger boy pulled him out of bed and outside, a cool wind blowing.

Connor stopped and stood turned to face his friend when they got within several feet away from the house all the Elders stayed in. He looked formal and stiff, as though he needed to get down to business. “Elder Price!” he began, not able to look at the half-awake Kevin in the eye, “My Spooky Mormon Hell Dreams have gotten worse lately and I have reason to believe it’s because of you!” He let his words out into the open, gritting his teeth.

Kevin blinked. And then again. His half-asleep brain still wasn’t fully functioning. “Elder McKinley, maybe you should sleep? It’s the middle of the night.”  
  
Connor stood there, so close to him. It would be so easy- just lean forward and- No! No no no! Turn if off! Straight Connor. Heterosexual Connor. Girls and boys like each other, that was God’s plan.

Though as he stood there, just a few feet away from Kevin Price, it felt right. The red headed mormon started to lean it just when…

Kevin turned, his half-asleep brain still not working at one hundred percent. He started walking back towards the house. “Just sleep on it,” he grumbled, yawning.

As Connor followed his fellow Elder back to their shelter he felt dread of another Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, worse than ever.


End file.
